


Love at first sight

by Sarahlovesyou89



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahlovesyou89/pseuds/Sarahlovesyou89
Summary: When Damon Salvatore arrives to mystic falls many things change...
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> I will write chapters based on what you like to read. P.s I'm still knew at this

It all started on one night. Elena Gilbert was out there partying with her friends . Having fun, throwing beers, but eventually she grew bored.

Matt,her sweetheart, told her he would take her home. She said she was sober enough to go alone. 

until she ran into some mysterious and handsome man.

She looked deeply into his green eyes and got lost in them.

He told her,"Stefan Salvatore. let's me take you home."  
She nodded without thinking .

She lay in her head thinking stefan Salvatore stefan Salvatore. He seems nice.   
She she dropped into deep sleep thinking about a stranger she never met.


End file.
